1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction fitness testing device; more particularly, the present invention relates to a multifunction fitness testing device for testing and recording many kinds of fitness information.
2. Description of the Related Art
To efficiently exercise and record a health condition, sports device manufacturers develop many kinds of electronic sport devices, such as the bicycle machine, the treadmill, and the rowing machine. The abovementioned sport devices are used for allowing the user to exercise and recording the fitness data, such the time spent exercising and calories burned by the user.
However, the sport device of the prior art can record only the fitness information related to its own type of sport; for example, the treadmill records only information related to jogging, and the rowing machine records only information related to calories burned by the muscles involved in rowing. If the user wants to do another kind of exercise and record the information on another kind of exercise, the user must buy another sport device lo meet the requirement; however, such a purchase will incur additional costs. Besides, the sport device of the prior art usually occupies a certain amount of space; therefore, for the user, purchasing additional sport devices will entail the use of more living space.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new fitness device that allows the user to do many kinds of exercise and record information on exercise and fitness.